<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Press of Silk by eyesofshinigami, GreenBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834118">A Press of Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami'>eyesofshinigami</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBird/pseuds/GreenBird'>GreenBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Hairy boys in lingerie, Lambert is feeling himself, Masturbation, Other, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBird/pseuds/GreenBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, tucked away in the keep, Lambert gets to indulge in one of his favorite things. </p>
<p>It's Lambert in panties, y'all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Press of Silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so. This fic was entirely inspired by GreenBird's fantastically filthy fanart, which is here. Without them, this fic would not exist. Thanks for being an amazing inspiration, babe &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Lambert waits until the castle is quiet before he slinks to his room. Geralt and his bard had wandered off hours before, smelling of lust and love and all that other shit. It took a while for Eskel to finally beat him enough times that he got bored and wandered off to bed. Vesemir and Ciri hadn’t even been a consideration; both of them fucked off not long after the sun had set and dinner was finished.</p>
<p>Now, it was just him. As he walks down the halls of the keep, the only thing that he can hear is the sounds of the wind outside and the faintest noises of his sleeping pack. A thrill of anticipation zings through his belly as he closes his door, locking it behind him. With a small blast of Igni, he lights the candles beside his bed, casting the room in a soft, buttery glow.</p>
<p>He takes his time removing his armor. Piece by piece, he sets it down near his wardrobe and clothes. Even here, in this keep, he finds it a hard habit to break, wearing it constantly. Once he’s finished, he slowly removes his tunic and lets his breeches puddle on the floor at his feet.</p>
<p>When he catches a glance at himself in the mirror, he <em>shudders.</em> His cock is already starting to fill at the sight, stretching the delicate silk of the panties he’s wearing.</p>
<p>Oh, the others would never believe this if they could see him now. It sends a dark thrill up his spine and makes his cock flex in its confines. He lets his hand fall, fingertips caressing over a clothed nipple until it peaks beneath his touch. The silk feels delicious against his heated skin, cool and light even as it catches on the calluses of his hands. That pulls a small gasp out of him, heat unfurling down his spine.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he grinds out. He drops his hands and walks over to the bed, sprawling out against the soft furs he keeps there.</p>
<p>He had thought about wearing these pretty things all day; the idea of training with the silk rubbing between his skin and armor makes him throb. Now, though, he’s glad that he waited until dinner to secret them on. The silk is too fine to be damaged by sweat and roughness.</p>
<p>Questing fingertips find his nipple again, as Lambert drops his other hand to toy with the edge of the lace of his panties. He runs a single finger over his cock, biting his lip when it twitches against his touch. He doesn’t get to indulge in this often enough for his liking. But here, in the confines of his home, he takes full advantage.</p>
<p>He pinches his nipple as he grasps his cock through the silk, squeezing the hot length still trapped against his pelvis. It’s obscene, the way his cock stretches out the delicate fabric. It makes him moan just looking at it. It’s a tease, keeping his touches featherlight along the bulging vein on the underside. He rubs his legs together, delighting in the way the mesh of the stockings he’s wearing catches against his legs.</p>
<p>Another loud, low moan leaves his lips as he squeezes harder, beginning to stroke his cock with a little more intent. He knows he’ll drag this out, enjoy it while he can, but for now he’s focused on the way the head of his cock rubs inside the silk. A wet spot is already forming, turning the light blue fabric just a bit darker.</p>
<p>His touches get harder, his strokes more sure against the heat of his cock, feeling it flex in his grip. With his other hand, he reaches down to cup his balls through the panties and draw his legs up, feet flat against the bed. He bucks up into his own grip, fucking against his hand as he squeezes and rolls his balls with the other. It feels exquisite; the rasp of silk against his skin and hair drives him a little wild.</p>
<p>It feels so fucking good. Toying with himself through the silk is one of his favorite things. His cock is leaking steadily now, the smell of his own precome perfuming the air. It creates a lovely cycle. The musky smell and the cool of the silk only serve to make the heat pool quickly in his belly. He can feel his orgasm approaching, but just as he goes to tip over, he squeezes his cock and stops.</p>
<p>Oh, but the way his cock jumps in the silk is heady. More precome blurts out the tip and wets the silk, widening the stain. The pressure feels incredible, but he’s not ready just yet. Instead, he waits it out by teasing the head of his cock with the tips of his fingers. He can still feel the pulse in his cock, the sweet ache of an orgasm denied, and it makes him groan.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” he rasps out, squeezing his cock again and resuming the strokes. It’s sharper now, the build-up he feels, the way his pleasure coils behind his balls and low in his belly. He gets close again, just barely stops himself in time and his cock flexes hard in his hand.</p>
<p>He can see the thick head through the wet silk, and knows that the skin is flush with blood. Lambert does it again and again, pushing himself almost to the edge and pulling back, squeezing the base of his cock hard to keep himself from coming. It’s maddening pleasure but he’s going to wring out every single bit of it.</p>
<p>Finally, it becomes too much. His cock is so hard it hurts and he wants so much. He toys with the head for a moment before reaching inside the panties and wrapping his hand around his cock, tugging in sharp, quick pulls. The pressure behind his balls builds and builds, drawing his body taut like a bowstring. With his other hand, he reaches up and twists his nipple through the silk of the bra.</p>
<p>That’s what does it. He hurtles over the edge with a bitten off, choked cry and he’s coming over his fingers in hot, thick spurts. He fucks the circle of his fist through his orgasm, letting the shocks of it roll through his muscles until he drops back against the bed. The panties are probably ruined, but he doesn’t care at the moment.</p>
<p>He smiles lazily as he pulls his hand out, humming as he slowly sucks his fingers into his mouth one by one. The sharp, salty taste of his own spend makes him purr, just a bit. He glances down, taking in the mess he left. The panties are wet and spotted with come, and the cups of his pretty bra are damp with sweat. He looks debauched, which sends another shiver of heat through his body.</p>
<p>His cock, barely having softened, flexes against the wet silk. It should feel awful, but instead the mess just turns him on again. If he’s going to have to get rid of them anyway, why not make the most of it?</p>
<p>With another moan, he reaches down and squeezes his cock through the silk and shudders at the feeling.</p>
<p>It’s going to be a long, pleasurable night. He can’t wait.</p>
<p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and sweet, I know. </p>
<p>Like it? Love it? Let us know down below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>